lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunting
'Introduction' Monster Hunt is an extra which allows you to attack monsters found on the World Map. You must be in a Guild to hunt monsters. Each Guildmate will get loot for successfully defeating monsters. You have a chance to get rare items and precious resources from them. Only one Hunting Party can be on a Monster Hunt from each player at any one time. You are able to deal extra DMG when you hunt the same monster in succession. Hunting monsters require energy to be spent. The energy costs of monsters are 3,000 units for level 1, 5,000 units for level 2, 8,000 units for level 3 and 14,000 units for level 4. These energy costs can be reduced via research. Energy regenerates at a rate of 1,800 units per hour. This regeneration rate can be increased via research. Consumable items can also be used to restore energy. It is possible to increase your damage by using the DMG Boost x(X) function. Here the (X) stands for the number your damage is multiplied by. You can multiply your damage if you have enough energy to complete (X) monster hunts. Therefore, if you have enough energy to perform 2 monster hunts against a monster, you can choose to do double the damage and spend twice as much energy. It is therefore equivalent to performing consecutive Monster Hunts except you do not get any damage bonus for consecutive hunts. If you use a DMG Boost x5 against a monster and you only needed a x4 to defeat it, no energy will be refunded and you will not get any extra loot, essentially wasting the excess energy. 'Current types of Monsters' Monsters fit into three categories. Normal, event (one hit) and event (3 per kingdom). Normal monsters are: * Blackwing * Bon Appeti * Frostwing * Gargantua * Grim Reaper * Gryphon * Hell Drider * Jade Wyrm * Mecha Trojan * Mega Maggot * Noceros * Queen Bee * Saberfang * Voodoo Shaman * Snow Beast * Terrorthorn * Tidal Titan Event (one hit) monsters cost 1 energy to hit and drop exactly 1 item. The following fit into this category: * Bouldur * Gem Goblin * Goblin * Krabby * Totemptest * Trickstars * Weevil * Undead Ogre For Event (3 per kingdom) monster only three of these monsters appear per kingdom every 3 hours. The energy cost is the same as a normal level 1. Their HP is a lot higher (although players can still do well over 1% damage to them if they send 5 heroes, have good hunting gear and use hunting boosts). The drops may be different to what is listed here (e.g. Huey Hops second appearance had a far inferior selection of items and it's bunny box contained low level speedups as opposed to attack jewels). * Bon Vivian * Hoarder * Huey Hops * Phantom Knight * Serpent Vizier 'Drops' Comment: There is a lot of redundant info presented here. It would make more sense to list normal monster level 1-5 rewards once as only the monster materials change between them. Also the in-game rewards are slightly misleading because items such as holy stars are not listed. 'Official Drop rates' http://lordsmobile.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=3&ctid=8973&fcp=3 Curious but somewhat limited in value due to absences of key info such as: how many items drop, a breakdown of rates for a given item and other mechanics undisclosed (e.g. according to the drop rates false info can not drop from level 4s yet it has been known to happen). Category:Monsters Category:Browse Category:Events Category:Monster Hunt